nuclear_hurricane_minecraft_gamerfandomcom-20200214-history
Nuclear Hurricane of Arda
Nuclear Hurricane of Arda Saurons Queen Maryeth is the wife of the dark lord sauron and mother of Drakken Anubis and Etherien she is more powerful then God and will overthrow anyone who threatens her existence and her families existence she is the most beautiful woman to ever exist and lots of people have tried to separate her and the dark lord but failed because she can't be tamed. Her parents are Zeus and Athena the king and queen of olympus. Early History I was born in the castle of olympus my mother athena and zeus sensed great power and destiny within me when i turned 7 my brother hercules and my father zeus taught me how to use my god powers when i turned 14 they sent me to the earth to forge my destiny they told me i was going to rule everything and all will kneel to me or die. One Goddess to rule them all and join the dark lord. Obtaining Leadership Maryeth built her first empire the realm called Aleskulah where millions of humans worshipped her as their goddess and queen. They served her all throughout her time on the earth. She had nightmares of marrying a black figure of pure evil and hatred a woman told her about the dreams and has been running from her truth ever since. Maryeth would have several panic attacks in her castle as she hallucinated the dark lord sauron he was the Maiar spirit that tormented her daily. She left her empire for a while and left her senators in charge while she walked into the land of mordor where the shadows lie. Meeting Lord Sauron Sauron and mordor was a overpopulated landscape of orcs nazgul olog and other mordor creatures Lord sauron sat on his throne with his one ring then Maryeth caught his flaming eye where love at first site happened. Sauron met nuclear hurricane during the 2nd age when he was conquering middle earth as gorthaur She was in fact human but had the powers of a god she was the daughter of zeus and athena born into a body of a woman named Alena Valka. Nuclear hurricane fell in love with sauron she can't be destroyed by any force. She is existent of the void. Nuclear once defended the people of middle earth but she realized all they wanted was to conquer sauron the only reason they had is that he was evil, She saw fit as the dark lord was just really minding his own business. She forged a sword so powerful to protect sauron from all forces. over this time she had several children with the dark lord. They where happy and lively together. They brought back the dragons and she used the power of her sword to create her fantasies and his fantasies whatever in their imagination appears out of thin air. Their love was pure it was the only thing that ever kept him from destroying the wonderful family he had created with the daughter of zeus and athena.They built a wonderful life together in the darkness of evils existing within Mordor. The sword of the cosmos. A weapon forged to be the ultimate weapon can only be wielded by nuclear hurrricane. The song of the swords sang by the children of numenor and the rest of middle earth as they played on playgrounds. ' The one sword of the sky to control the existence of reality' 'the destructive fury of the stars and the world of nature' 'the one power sword made to destroy and slay anything' 'only wielded by the dark lords queen no mortal man or elf is worthy' 'the one weapon of power and control of the cosmos creation of fantasies' 'the sword of the void the sword of the earth the sword of the gods and sky' The song of the sword of the cosmos. The war of mordor. Gondor and rohan and Lucerne and egypt and all of the world tried to gang sauron by surrounding his empire but they failed miserably due to the orcs having a special ability to render themselves unkillable for 1 hour using guldril crystal enchantments on their armor and bare skin. this was in fact the most brutal war and sauron gave them no mercy ever. he stood on a branch of the queen dragons ruby tree and watched the enemies of mordor burn alive to a crisp. Nuclear hurricane sat behind him and summoned ghost horses to run their camps down. The Queen dragon. This Battle mount was one of the most Destructive monsters ever created by Maryeth The queen was nuclear hurricanes pet dragon she rode into battle it was a dragon of the gods. the most powerful and the most big and destructive dragon to ever exist. This dragon only had one master worthy to tame it atlas that was nuclear hurricane of arda. sauron was also a rider of this massive beast morgoth was angry that a dragon was stronger then his so he had nuclear challenge the queen against his dragon. The Queen won the fight and was considered a danger to be left alone by all things. Gorthaur the cruel Gorthaur the cruel was sauron in his physical form which appealed to nuclear hurricane of Arda Queen maryeth. He used this form to corrupt numenor and to control the werewolves whom betrayed him and The Prince of Mordor slayed them before they where able to use their betrayal against Sauron. The Battle Against England and Rohan and the rest of the world lasted for 16 years. Sauron re obtained his ring and began making his shadow take the blackest shape in all of existance. Prince Darnor of england sought to take revenge on sauron for conquering his empire prince darnor and his surviving men hid somehwere in the Smokey mountains to build a vast army to try and take sauron down but all their attemps had failed due to how powerful sauron and nuclear hurricane truly where. The prince of england Prince Darnor born in 1256.A was defeated and the witch king of angmar took that throne and spread the nagzul across the globe to protect his dark lord master sauron. The one ring Sauron manipulated the elves into creating the rings of power Celebrimor was the finest craftsman they had. '' 3 rings for the elven kings under the sky 7 for the dwarf lords in their halls of stone 9 for the mortal men doomed to die one ring for the dark lord on his dark throne one ring to rule them all one ring to bring them into darkness and bind them. The song of the rings ''After the rings where given out to each race the one ring began corrupting their paths of desire of power. '' The ring also controlled the orcs and many races of middle earth '''Sauron captured by Agnus-Dei' A Demon god named Agnus-Dei in desire for the queen of mordor nuclear hurricane to use her power he captured sauron and threatened his life to lure nuclear hurricane into his trap Sauron knew nuclear hurricane would rescue her. As all hell broke loose in the Castle of crystals Nuclear hurricane and with the help of Frodo baggins and sam and gollum since he understood what love was doing to sauron making him a better person They helped with the rescue. Nuclear hurricane busted through the golden locked ruby doors the entrance to Agnus-Dei's Throne he tried all his ways to kill her but her armor was to thick and powerful, After Nuclear Hurricane defeated Agnus-Dei Sauron cried for help above as his cage was slowly trying to place him in lava she broke the cage open and reached out and grabbed him as she swung her body backwards to land him in the middle of the bridge and then the rope held her preventing her from falling as he pulled her up they went back home and added this to the Epic records of mordor. Frodo Sam and gollum joined nuclear hurricane for her own good but they still kind of hated sauron but she was healing him towards the light. The Bounds of the universe The universe became a reflection of nuclear hurricane and saurons thoughts everything of their imagination came to reality and they created a sword to prepare to defeat AgnusDei again. The land of mordor called the God neptune and he casted the seas to protect their lands. The Sky god Zeus nuclear hurricane saw this danger and began building a massive army of Olympians to protect her and the realm of ruleverse. There was new enemies trying to oppose the dark lord and his queen. The Universe had became a living being with only the mind of sauron and nuclear hurricane it began consuming other universes to survive and keep itself dominant. Nuclear hurricane and sauron became the defenders of their existence. Qote by aragorn (May those who threaten their existance suffer no mercy and die in vein) during his battle against the elves of aleskulah. Controlling the Akura Vashimu The Akura Vashimu where the giant scorpions of the Wyvernia desert whom had crystal powers and where unkillable to any earth weapon, only ropes could bring them down but they stood a fair chance of using their stingers and getting back up and clipping the ropes. Sauron and nuclear used these in a war against the elemental gods and the Farnarians who had used thick stone armor made from Angel stone and Magnumanium the Scorche spirit. The universe therefore was under sauron and nuclear hurricanes rule and always will be. Their son Drakken had become the king of mordor to keep earth under control the witch king tought him the powers of the necromancer and Drakken built a army of wraiths to defend minas morgul mount doom and barad-Dur. Remembering His past Sauron was still at war with gondor far from home his wife N'H of arda worries for him as she watches him fight through the Planir.Sauron was thinking about the time he married N[H which gave him all the strength he needed to keep fighting. Nuclear hurricane sent armies of her own to help sauron Vast Archangels and Flying Dutchman of the sunken sea. Sauron wins the war and finally comes home to see his queen and 3 children. 'The Civil war ' Sauron and nuclear hurricane and their 3 children had made England break out into a civil war,They stayed out of this war because the humans are just not worth it to them. Sauron had made orcs keep England armies out of mordor, There where several skirmishes throughout the day but that didn't stop sauron and his queen from enjoying their day. Nuclear hurricane and saurons great conversation. Sauron " They Don't need us they are against us anyways." Nuclear Hurricane " I Agree Nothingless They tried to kill us 100 times." Sauron The Orcs Shall give them no mercy and not let them through the gates." Nuclear Hurricane "Let Them Fall." After this the English army and rohan tried to break through the boarders untill a Olog hai came up and blockaded the gates turning it'self into hard mordor rock stone. The Battle For Middle Earth The battle for control over middle earth bagan as people developed their false rumors to get people to hate sauron again started inside of batshit crazy people who worshipped the god aegus. They made seveal riots and eventually gondor and europe and Troy and Anthor and Dol Amroth and Shire including the Dol Guldur broke up into a war against mordor again this was the most brutal battle over middle earth. Sauron had won all batthese due to the massive overpopulation of allies and orcs. Saurons qote I never done anything that those crazy people had said if I did you would have seen my dark shadow do so either be my ally or foe if you choose to be my foe you will fall because I'm not going to let you harm my wife and kids. The fall of Gondor Aragorn tried to assassinate Nuclear hurricane saurons wife and a woman sauron would never live without but Aragorn and his men failed and because of this sauron decared war on gondor. Sauron will give them no mercy after aragorns assasination attempt on his wife. Sauron destroyed gondor and rescued his wife nuclear hurricane from the surrounding exicution set ups. Gondor fell the people of gondor where a no more they all died in the war. Rohan was still there and they where waiting for their opportunity to attack the dark lord. The stone walls where melted like butter melting on hot bread the city and kingdom of gondor was on fire as sauron and his wife walked home. Love that went deeper Maryeth was everything to sauron she was his entire world the ageless beautiful one Sauron thought he didn't want to become immortal with his wife until he realized that that battle was the one to make him fear to loose her. Sauron was 150 years old when he told his wifeet that he was ready to become her immortal husband. She used her magic to make him as immortal as she is. On that night they spent a lot of time together. Nuclear Hurricane Is everything to me nuclear hurricane is nothing to me nuclear hurricane is everything to me the reason I stand. Sauron tried to fight these conflicting feelings for his wife that he mostly pretended to love but now sauron has grown to love her sauron will only love his wife nuclear hurricane he never expected to feel this emotion he thought this emotion did not exist. Rise of the dark lord and the dark lady Sauron and nuclear Hurricane both had their thrones sitting right next to eachother as saruman rises his isengard army to attack Fangorn. Nuclear Hurricane had let her people choose to become evil with her and sauron. Sauron and nuclear hurricane went everywhere together to protect one another. My wife will never have her happines taken away from her he said as he slayed their enemies. Sauron stops being evil Sauron and nuclear hurricane decided to stop being evil they had already defeated all the enemies of mordor together now it was time for sauron and his wife to find a lovely retreat to have a anversary vacation on. Sauron shined light and became the god of eternal light and life his wife nuclear hurricane became the godess of eternal love and creation. It was nuclear hurricane who worked for lord aule and lady yavanna to bring mairon back to the light lord aule wanted to kill sauron mairon because of what he did but since nuclear hurricane loved him before he became the dark lord she implied with a request to prove her purpose in the place of arda and she did living this long beautiful life with lord sauron. Saurons words I watch her as she falls asleep, her smooth back against my chest, out breaths synchronized. She lays her head on my outstretched arm, reaching her hand to entwine her fingers with mine. She has developed a habit of doing it before she gives up to slumber. My lips curl with a soft smile as I simply look at nuclear hurricane . To be honest, I have never seen her more beautiful than in times when she rests in my embrace. She is so peaceful then, so serene it amazes me. I have never thought that my life will turn this way. I was positive it would end there, before the Valar, but then nuclear hurricane came in and saved me. And, gods, I surely did not deserve it, not for what I had done. Yet, she had somehow seen the good in me, and decided that I was worth fighting for. She brought me to the light, she redeemed me and I will never be able to show her fully how grateful I am for being blessed with her. There are lots of people who still despise me, but I cannot care less. All my being, every cell in my body is set to bring nuclear hurricane the joy she deserves; to express my love for her. I may be put thought the hardest of work yet it does not fret me – I will endure that only to see nuclear hurricane’s smile upon my arrival home. The Death of Agnus Dei Agnus Dei Rivaled Sauron x Nuclear Hurricane since the very beginning and he has been trying to separate and Kill them ever since. One day Angus dei had sauron fooled in the disguise of Maryeth herself and Agnus dei killed mordors strongest Olog Hai in front of other orcs and left and later on Agnus dei got what he wanted sauron banished Nuclear hurricane and had her exiled to Galadriels realm where nuclear hurricane was then held prisoner by the elves and Agnus Dei had a perfect time to strike mordor without nuclear hurricane they can't fight without being rendered immortal by nuclear hurricanes magic.Galadriel read Nuclear hurricanes mind and lady of the light granted NH a chance to save sauron becuase thats all Maryeth wanted to do regardless if Agnus dei killed her off or if sauron never forgave her for a false impersonater who was agnus dei in disguise. Agnus Dei and his army where already fighting against saurons army as nuclear hurricane and several gaint eagles with Elf lords and elves struck the ground and killed off all of agnus dei's men. Nuclear Hurricane got her bright glowing white wings and slashed Agnus deis face removing the gem from his forhead that gave him his powers. Sauron was antagonized by the both of them untill Lady galadriel showed sauron what really happened and Sauron forgave NH later on the day Agnus dei was charged with Murder and Impersonation of Saurons Queen and Executed for his major crime meanwhile Galadriel and NH became friends making Calas Galadhon a ally to mordor. Rise of the black hand of sauron The black hand of sauron was a corrupted human that became the black hand of sauron after amount of relentless torture and torment this man became the most brutal Assassin for mordor he eventually got into it with Talion and Celebrimor and fought ran and hid from each other because these 3 where always scared of what they would do to eachother. The Black hand of sauron is the embodiment of saurons lies and deceit sent to slay whoever sauron wishes to be dead at the snap of his fingers. The black hand also caused lots of mass slaughters across the empire of Dangland rapes and other crimes Bearing Sauron Children Sauron wanted a heir So Maryeth gave birth to Drakken their firstborn and 4 years later Anubis and Etherien where born. this helped mordor obtain infinite power and obtain the most powerful empire of the earth.